


Vacation

by LittleCharlie



Series: Linumi Drabbles [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCharlie/pseuds/LittleCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumi is on leave and he surprises Lin with a min-vacation, just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Time Well Wasted" by Brad Paisley

_It was time well wasted_   
_And there's no way I'd trade_   
_a few more things that I could've crossed off my list_   
_For a day I'll never forget_

"Hey Aunt Toph!" Bumi saw Lin's head pop up in surprise and he grinned.

"I'm not your aunt." Toph grumbled as he paused at her desk.

"I know I'm a bit early," he said, ignoring the grumble, "but I figured I could still steal her away, right?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, ignoring the fact that she couldn't see them. She snorted and waved him off dismissively. He grinned and jogged over to Lin's desk. She stood up, surprise coloring her face.

"Bumi!" She exclaimed, standing up to hug him. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. I've got a couple weeks off, and now you do too." He explained cheerfully.

"Me? Bumi, I have work to do."

"It'll keep. Get out of here." Toph ordered. Lin's jaw dropped and Bumi took advantage of her surprise to grab her coat and keys and drag her out the door. She went along with it silently until she realized where they were.

"What are we doing at the docks? I thought you were on leave?"

"I am." Bumi said, grinning. He tugged her over to the small fishing boat and pulled her in.

"What about my stuff?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's all here, no worries." He assured her. She narrowed her eyes.

"How long have you been planning this?" He shrugged, grinning.

_No, I didn't get a thing done_   
_But I sure soaked up every minute of the memory we were makin'_   
_And I count it all as time well wasted_

"A couple weeks. Come on. We both need some time off." He urged. She rolled her eyes and they got to work, easily managing the boat until it was unhooked and on the water. He easily steered it towards the ocean, and then towards the island he'd found on a few older maps. While he steered the boat, he and Lin talked idly. He asked her about the cases she'd been assigned to and she asked him about his missions with the Forces. He was caught up on family news and she was told stories of pranks pulled on the ship he was assigned to. It took no time at all to reach the little island, and he tied the boat off easily.

"What are we doing here?" He grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Relaxing, Linny, my love. I know the concept is a bit foreign…"

"Oh, shut up Sasquatch." He grinned broadly.

They unpacked together, setting up the tent and their sleeping bags, storing their food and supplies securely.

Then he brought her to lie on the beach. She relaxed on the sand, no blanket beneath her, and he playfully covered her legs and torso. She wiggled a bit and sighed happily. He grinned, knowing how much she enjoyed being covered in her element.

_This world spins too fast if you let it_   
_There's always one more thing to do_   
_But lookin' back I never have regretted_   
_Takin' off early or callin' in sick_   
_Or lovin' away a Sunday afternoon_

"Better than working?" He teased her. She rolled her eyes at him, smiling.

"Any day of the week, Sasquatch." He boomed with laughter and ducked down to press a kiss to her forehead. If he caught the blush that spread lightly over her cheeks, he'd never say for fear of being buried alive. Instead, he flopped down next to her and sighed happily himself.

"Now this is what I call a vacation."


End file.
